


Lady Of The Royal Bedchamber

by ChloboShoka



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Elodie is now Queen of Nova, but the trials and tribulations are far from over. Can she secure her mother's legacy whilst keeping her true love safe? Elodie/Briony





	1. Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Long Live The Queen belongs to Georgina Bensley of Hanako Games. I love this game, especially the pairing of Briony/Elodie and I dedicate this fic to my friend Wolf who bought me this game.

Today was my fifteenth birthday. It was an important one to say the least. Today was the day I leave childhood and start the bridge to adulthood. Today is my coronation. This time last year, I was celebrating my fourteenth birthday in the school gardens. I remember the brownish grey cotton uniforms that clung below my knees. I was surrounded by friends. We were like knights of the round table all lined up in a circle holding hands.

The teacher brings us all tea and cakes as Winston Gold, the son of the wealthy merchant, Richard Gold wove a crown made of flowers. I was just a little princess then. My title was meant to be something for the future. My parents sent me some wonderful gifts for me to share with the class. Soft moist cakes, cute little pins that we all wore and a live orchestra.

It didn't matter that my parents weren't there at the time. I was just a princess then. My title was destined to be part of the future. My peers would someday be the dukes and duchesses beside me, but we were only children. I remember a week after my birthday, my mother took me to her favourite part of the countryside. The white horses attached to our carriage galloped freely.

If only I knew it would have been the last time I would see her again. When I visit my mother's tomb, I wonder if the same fate lies for me. The past 40 weeks have consisted of dodging assassins and winning wars. Mother, if you can see me now, are you proud of me? I'm fifteen years old, a legal adult. I have worked hard to get to this point. I studied everything from money, to military, to magic to animal care. I suffered heartache and loss. I prepared myself for my coronation. I was more than just a princess. I became a nurse, an artist, a hunter, an entrepreneur, an athlete, a tyrant, a dancer, a leader, a witch, a warrior and a lover.

Now the time has come. I followed the velvet road that lead to the golden throne. I kneel before the priestess as everyone bows before me. I could barely hear her blessings. The weight of my dress drags me down as my tight corset distracts me. The priestess raises her voice.

"I call upon the gods to deliver peace, wisdom," the Priestess of the First Circle announces as her eyes gaze at me. "And prosperity to you, and through you, to all of Nova. I call upon you, for your oath of rulership."

I raise from the floor and take my place in my mother's old seat. The Priestess of the First Circle wraps a regal red cloak around my neck. It warms my shoulders. "Will you guide and govern and protect your people to the best of your ability, according to law and custom?"

"I will."

The Priestess of the First Circle clips blue pearls on my ears. "Will you to the best of your power uphold the ideals of love, honour, justice, and mercy?"

"I will." I shout louder then before.

The Priestess of the First Circle plants the crown on my head. It's dripping with jewels. I relax my shoulders and balance with weight on my head. The priestess continues to speak. "Lords and Ladies assembled: I present to you your undoubted Queen, who has sworn you her loyalty. You who have come to give homage, will you do the same?"

One at a time, the head of each duchy approaches my throne and kneels to swear his or her service to me and my heirs. It included those who tried to kill me and those who considered have supported plots against me in favour of the traitors. That was in the past now. This is the future. If we all work together, we will make Nova great again.

Everybody is talking about my marriage. The first suitor that comes to mind is Talarist, the former Duke of Sedna, now Duke of Elath. Marrying him could bee a strong politicial alliance. Talarist would benefit more than me. But with the desperate need for heirs, combining our futures may make the dynasty more fragile than stronger. There was also that blond jerk, Banion, the Duke of Maree. He's ten years older than me, but he's a powerful and eligible noble.

The new Duke of Lillah, Kiran is more closer to my age, he's quite handsome and he would be a good match. But if he found out that I was responsible for his mother's death, a rebellion would emerge. Keven,the Earl of Io would be an option if he was more stable. There were other more choices like Gwenelle's half brother, Anciet who is only eight years old. Adair, some other dukes and minor earls and if I don't fancy any of them I could always chose a commoner to marry.

It's not a man that owns my heart. Yesterday I received a heart-warming letter from Briony. It was a wonderful letter which told me how clever, strong and wonderful I was. I rescued her from a terrible monster, she claims it was the most romantic thing that ever happened in her whole life. She was my dear friend. She was the one that supported me from beginning to end. She too, has become a woman. And a fine one at best. I sneaked out of the kingdom many times just to be with her. We play games that we used to play as a kid. We fought monsters and danced under unsuspecting owls.

I have great things lined up for Briony. I'm sure she will love them.

"People of Nova,"Priestess of the First Circle cried out. "I give you Elodie, daughter of Fidelia, your true sovereign. What do you all say?"

" LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" the people cheer.

I march towards the balcony and bow before the happy crowds. Thank you, Nova. I will! 


	2. I Had A Vision

I had a vision that me and Briony stood together at the top of the castle holding hands. The little ones would be asleep as we sweep our feet under diamonds in the sky. The dream is now reality. On the corner of my dressing table, the music box that once belonged to my mother plays a sweet tune as the ballerina twirls endlessly. It's a happy tune that I remember fondly from my childhood. Briony leans over with her green hair touching the mirror. Her eyes wide open as she admires the vintage beauty.

Even though I was Queen, death was everywhere. The threat of war still sent shivers down my soul. The game of thrones was a game that I intended to win and I knew I would have to bring the lambs to the slaughter in many ways. I had survived assassination attempts before, but that doesn't mean that they've surrendered. My coronation was filled with happy faces, but I knew that there were still traitors in the midst. There were still monsters and armies outside of Nova that would try and take advantage of my youth and overthrow me.

As I dwell on the wars I've had to endure, memories of soldiers that sacrificed themselves for me cause my eyes to well up. I place my hands together and look on over the balcony, towards the great opal moon. As I pray, I think of all the brave men who risked their lives for my country. Then I thought of another man that stood by me over the years: Joslyn, my father. He will go to Caloris tomorrow. I'll only see him on special occasions now. I now feel like an orphan in this world. My dad was the only man I feel that I could truly trust.

Then I wonder when was the last time I told my parents that I loved them? It was way too long ago. I never got the chance to tell my mother how much I loved her before losing her forever. I didn't want to make the same mistake with my father. I will do my best to get up early tomorrow. I want to show him my appreciation face-to-face before he leaves court for good.

"Elodie..."Briony says, standing up. "Why are you crying? You should be happy."

"I know," I reply, shaking my tears off. "Everything is just happening all too fast." I may have won the game by becoming Queen, but maintaining the throne and securing heirs will be a new challenge. As much as I would like to make Briony my Queen Consort, there is too much that needs to change. I'm only fifteen, there's no need to rush into marriage, but I need heirs to continue my mother's legacy. I want lumens to be respected again and I want a new age where love prospers and poverty is extinct.

"They're pushing you into marriage aren't they?" Briony asked. "You shouldn't let it bother you. You're the Queen; you can do what you like!"

"I know that!" I march around the room, gasping for breath. But the thought of marriage is too much pressure for me. I want to marry Briony, but I also need to produce legal heirs to the throne. "But if I make the wrong choice, it will tarnish the reputation of Nova for life."

Briony runs to me with open arms. "Don't be frightened," she pleads. "Whatever decision you make, it will be a great choice."

I have never met anyone with as much faith in me as Briony. I just wanted to push her on the bed and make her scream in all ways possible. But I'm a Queen, I have to be sophisticated and romantic. Thousands of girls all over the world look up to me as their idol. I would never willingly harm Briony. I hold onto her hands and twirl her twice before smuggling her into my arms. "From this day forward," I whisper into her ear. "You will be my lady-in-waiting. And my lady of the bedchamber."

Briony gasps. I can tell she's flustered by her ruby cheeks. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

I kiss her and clutch onto her hand. "Even though I must marry and produce heirs, you will always be my soulmate." I gulp. I've just confessed to Briony that I'm going to cheat on her and have a child with somebody else. I hope that I don't break Briony's heart. I would understand if she would reject me for somebody else after this. I am taking a big gamble, but it is a gamble that will both make me and my country happy at the end of it. And for Briony, anything was worth the risk.

"You're the queen," Briony reminds me. "Who am I to tell you what you can and can't do. I've already told you that I will stand by you."

"Oh Briony!" I find my cheeks are just as red as Briony's. My cover them and they feel hot to touch. "You're too kind."

Briony shook her head grabbed onto my waist. "Not as gracious as you."

With the heavy burdens and risks I had to take, I feel Briony's presence is like a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. With her, I feel like a child again as I suggest we play hide and seek in the room. I close my eyes and count to ten. "READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" I roar as I begin to tiptoe around the room. I opened every door of my wardrobes to see if she was hiding beneath my dresses, but no sign of any humans in here. I peak under the tables and there was no sign of her.

It seems as if Briony was winning, but I had a eureka moment. Underneath the bed was strands of green hair. I tiptoe towards the front of the bed and crouch down. I have a wonderful angle from here. Her little toes are just centimetres away from my knees and I can see much more under her skirt. I smirk as I tickle her toes and grab her feet. "Got ya!" I cry.

Briony giggles and crawls towards me and we lean over as our lips press against each other. I pulled away as I dragged Briony on the bed. We rolled all over each other like puppies. A rare occurrence where formality was thrown out of the window. Like a lady tied to her manners, I'm tied up to this feeling of lust.

I was free to explore my territory under Briony's clothes. 


End file.
